


Tearing You Apart

by electricsymphony



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricsymphony/pseuds/electricsymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the bright lights of the city of sin, thoughts get muddled, actions are severely impaired and inhibitions are reduced to nothing more than beads of sweat trickling down your body. And sometimes, the heat of bodies pressed together can surface past reflections and bring about surprising new revelations. A short little smutty Stelena ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tearing You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless and unadulterated Stelena smut. :D Cause really, the fandom needs some of that, don't you think? _Very_ important to note: This ficlet originally comes from a role-play, and hence is not canon-compliant in the _least_ bit (at least not S4 canon-compliant). Save for the first-half memory reflection, Elena has been a vampire for three years, and Stefan is now a human. It's not crucial to this ficlet in particular to understand why.

It had been a hot and sticky August evening with her old bedroom windows unlatched and a fan breezing gently in her face. It would've been a suitable and acceptable answer to assert that she was so hot and bothered since the fear and adrenaline hadn't quite sizzled down yet after what happened in the high school gym less than 48 hours prior, but that wouldn't be the entire story. She'd spent the day terrified of her and Stefan's every interaction, and had just left the Boarding House not twenty minutes ago after jamming a stake in her ex-boyfriend's stomach. She lay on top of the sheets in her bed and sighed. Alaric was out with Damon, Jeremy was with Bonnie, and she was completely and utterly _alone_. It was not a conscious decision, but the overwhelming desire for stress relief was too apparent to ignore. It wasn't an uncommon occurrence to touch herself thinking of Stefan--after all, he'd been gone _all_ summer and Damon's obnoxious flirty eyebrows had gotten to her on more than one occasion--but that night was the mark of something very different.

She closed her eyes, leaning against the headboard, and was a little rougher than normal as she curls her fingers inside of her wet pussy, and once she brushes against her clit, she feels as though she's completely lost consciousness, absorbed in the image displayed in the forefront of her mind--Stefan's face as he quirks his head, his lips turned in a sly smirk that made Damon's twitches look like child's play, looking at her as though she were nothing more than delicious meat, the swirling veins around his eyes, the snarky satisfaction on Klaus' face as he watches with malicious glee, but _this time_ , this fantasy, as her ex-boyfriend grips her and mercilessly sucks the life force out of her, she doesn't fall unconscious immediately, but rather, she can feel _everything_ ; the intensified pain as he leaves red scratch marks all down her back, the sharp sting of his fangs buried _deep_ in her neck, the overwhelming burning heat in the pit of her stomach as she wishes, pleads, begs, prays to whoever would listen that she could inflict the same damage back. She's overwhelmed by this sudden, unexpected and intense urge to possess some kind of physical strength to duel back his violence, to force that smug look of satisfaction right off Klaus' face, to rip at Stefan's entire body until he's screaming because of _her_.

And as her hips jerk off the bed, she comes so hard she thinks the neighbors will call the cops claiming a noise disturbance or a possible rape scenario or something.

And the moment her rational mind makes a comeback, she bolts off the bed in a panic, frantically pushing the sheets off of her and staring down at the tattered bed sheets in shock, horror, disgust, completely appalled at herself. She cleaned herself up, took a _very_ long shower and was sitting downstairs sipping on coffee when Jeremy and Bonnie walked in and suggested watching a movie. She didn't speak throughout the entire movie, and she never spoke of what she'd been doing an hour earlier to anyone.

That was the first time Elena Gilbert touched herself to the thought of such a violent version of Stefan in such an inappropriate and disturbing context. It was _definitely_ not the last.

Now, _today_ , as her hands ran their way down Stefan's skin, slick with sweat and anticipation, she reflects on this memory and isn't nearly as disgusted as she was when it first happened. There have been many things that have become more confusing in the past few years, but there are a few times that she discovers something with so much clarity that she could never claim she knew before. She'd always been prone to separating certain sides or versions of Stefan, as if one were a completely different entity than the other. But now, as she looks into the depths of his eyes, contemplating how similar they look to the night she had more than once fantasized about--dark, malicious, pulsing with an almost tangible depravity--she knows there are no sides to Stefan. Even without a biological blood lust, that vicious side of Stefan that she'd once categorized as different and separate from the Stefan she was normally used to still existed so strongly inside of him. 'The Ripper', for lack of a better term, was not contingent on blood, that was simply its highest and easiest manifestation in the body of a vampire. And if this realization should've disgusted her, should've caused her to push him off, should've caused alarm and contempt, then maybe she was just as fucked up as him, because it only heightened her already secure belief that she wanted every single part of him, all disgusting and disturbing instinctual violence included.

She fully kicks off the jeans that Stefan had begun to pull down and effortlessly shrugs off her shirt with no hesitation. He doesn't seem to want her to kiss him--fine by her, there was definitely something more substantial in size than his tongue that she'd like in somewhere other than her mouth right now; there was certainly a consensus on this account. "Fuck," she breathes as she feels his erect dick against her not completely-exposed ass, and she can't help but lean back into him, with a growl of frustration that he was still wearing jeans--why the hell was he still wearing jeans after getting her so aroused? She pushed him back further against the brick wall and felt the veins in her eyes surface as she nipped with her blunt teeth at every expanse of skin she could find.


End file.
